1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion element, a light source device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, solid-state light sources such as semiconductor lasers capable of outputting light with high luminance and high output has been noticed to be used as light source devices used for projectors. As such a light source device, there is known a light source in which a dichroic layer and a fluorescent layer are laminated on one surface side of a transparent substrate and a non-reflection coat layer is formed on an opposite surface side (for example, see JP-A-2013-122930).
However, since part of fluorescence, P-polarized component, satisfying a brewster condition passes through the dichroic layer and the substrate in the foregoing light source device, the fluorescence may not be efficiently used.